Inspection rebuild
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After Simba and his family are evicted, they stay with Emily Elizabeth. This was a collaboration of me and CliffordxLion King fan as roleplay.


One day at the Prideland, Kion and Kiara are taking a walk around the Savannah.

Kiara said, "Wow, it's so pretty today."

Kion said, "Yeah, it sure is. Hey Kiara, wanna see something."

Kiara said, "Sure!"

So Kion took Kiara to Hakuna Matata Fall to show him a powerful weapon.

Kiara said, "What is that?"

Kion said, "It one of my most powerful weapon called the Zap Ray. With one shoot it can turned everybody to the opposite of themselves."

Kiara said, "How?"

Kion said, "Allow me to demonstrate."

Kion point his Zap Ray at Kiara and shoot her. Kiara personally began changing the opposite way.

Kiara said, "Huh? What the?"

Kion said, "So how do you feel Kiara?"

Kiara said, "I feel like, having fun."

Kion said, "Yay! What do you wanna do?"

Kiara said, "Hmm, I know let go destroy Pride Rock."

Kion said, "Yeah let, wait what did you say?"

Kion said, "I say, let destroy Pride Rock."

Kion said, "Uh oh. Gotta change her back."

So Kion shoot the Zap Ray on Kiara causing her to turn back to normal.

Kiara said, "Ugh, I feel awful."

Kion said, "Hakuna Matata Kiara. You're back to normal."

Kiara said, "Ah good."

Soon, Simba came and said, "Kion, Kiara, are you here?"

Kion said, "Yeah dad."

Kiara said, "We're here."

Simba said, "Oh good, because I have a very important message to give you."

Kion said, "What is it?"

Simba said, "The head of lion will be coming and the Prideland will be having an inspection."

Kiara said, "Why?"

Simba said, "Because he need to make sure the Prideland is as clean and safe as ever. So I want you two to be on your best behavior."

Kiara said, "We will."

Simba said, "Now for Kion, I need you and the Lion Guard to make sure that Hyneas doesn't come to the Prideland until the inspection is done."

Kion said, "On the job!"

So Kion went to get his Lion Guard crew.

Kion said, "Hey guys, we gotta do some serious patrolling."

Bunga said, "Why?"

Kion said, "We're having an inspection so we gotta make sure no dangers come to the Prideland."

Beshte said, "Don't worry Kion."

Fuli said, "We'll do our best."

So Kion and the Lion Guard went to patrolling. Meanwhile, Mzingo was at the trees listening to what Simba had just say to Kion and Kiara.

Mzingo said, "Hmm, inspection eh. I better tell Janja about this."

So Mzingo had a plan. He flew back to Janja to tell him the new.

Mzingo said, "Janja, are you here?"

Janja said, "Yeah. What is it?"

Mzingo said, "I have interesting news. A lion is going to do some Prideland Inspection today."

Janja said, "Interesting."

Mzingo said, "So I think we should do something to stop this."

Janja said, "Well, the lion who is doing the inspection have to make sure that the Prideland is clean, but if we were there to mess it up, the Prideland will be closed forever and Simba will have to leave the Prideland as well."

Chungu said, "And that means we eat, right?"

Janja said, "Yes, but first we need to make sure Kion doesn't see us while we're attacking."

Cheezi said, "How will we do that, boss?"

Janja said, "Hmm, maybe if we were to split up, Kion would have no chance in beating us."

Chungu said, "Great idea, boss!"

Cheezi said, "But there are three of us and five of them."

Janja said, "Oh don't worry about that. We'll have all Hyneas roam around the Prideland. Only that we need to make sure Kion doesn't see many Hyneas at once."

Chungu said, "Got it, Boss."

So Janja and his crew got right to work. Meanwhile at Pride Rock, Simba is feeling nervous about the Prideland inspection.

Simba said, ""I can't stop worrying...I keep feeling like it'll go wrong somehow..."

Nala said, "What you mean dear?"

Simba said, "Well, it the first time that we had a Prideland inspection. Plus I don't think things will be alright."

Nala said, "Why not?"

Simba said, "Well, we always have problem in the Prideland every weeks."

Nala said, "Like what?"

Simba said, "Like last time Scar ruled the Prideland and everything got messy, when Zuri last killed Kiara, Bunga, Zazu, Timon, and Pumbaa, or when You ruled the Prideland after thinking you wanna stay dirty and does not want to stay clean."

Nala said, "Oh, right."

Simba said, "I just hope everything will be fine."

Nala said, "It will Simba. Just remember, Hakuna Matata."

Simba said, "Yea, I guess you're right."

Meanwhile back at the Outland, Janja and the rest of the Hyneas are ready to enter the Prideland.

Chungu said, "Okay boss."

Cheezi said, "We're ready."

Janja said, "Hehe, okay. Now Cheezi, Chungu, you're with me, the rest of you Hyneas, go and attack the Prideland."

Cheezi said, "Got it, Boss!"

So the other Hyneas began roaming across the Prideland. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard are patrolling the Prideland.

Kion said, "Okay guys, make sure you keep an eye on for anything dangerous."

Ono said, "You don't have to ask me twice."

Bunga said, "What the big deal about some dumb old inspection?"

Kion said, "It's really important. It'll determine whether we get to stay."

Fuli said, "Well it not like they're gonna shut down the Prideland. Beside, I don't think the inspector is gonna put a whole fence around the Prideland. If he does, then you can just use the Roar of the Elder to knock it down."

Kion said, "That will be breaking the law."

Bunga said, "So? This is our home."

Kion said, "Just think about it. What do you think would happened if Emily Elizabeth didn't pay the rent for her apartment for a really long time."

Ono said, "I don't know."

Kion said, "Then Emily Elizabeth, Clifford, and Daffodil will get evicted and the have to live on the street."

Bunga said, "And is that suppose to scare us."

Kion said, "No not really."

Bunga said, "Well unleast we're not humans."

Kion sighed and said, "Let just keep an eye out for baddies. Ono, see anything."

Ono said, "Nope, not yet."

Soon, Fuli spotted something.

Fuli said, "Hey Kion, looked."

Kion said, "Oh no, it the Hyneas."

Beshte said, "I bet they're here to ruin the inspection."

Kion said, "Come on guys, let go stop them."

While the Lion Guard went to stop the Hyneas, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu carefully lurk out of the bushes.

Janja said, "All right, boys, the coast is clear. Let's get movin'!"

Chungu said, "So what shall we do first?"

Janja said, "Well, the first thing we gotta do is make the Pride Rock collapse."

Cheezi said, "How, boss?"

Janja said, "Well, we can knock down few rocks to make the Pride Rock collapse and when that happened, Simba will never have a home again."

Chungu said, "Great idea, boss!"

Cheezi said, "But wait, if Pride Rock get destroyed, how are we gonna build our home?"

Janja said, "We'll worry about that later. Right now we gotta get to Pride Rock undetected."

So Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu tip toe their way to the back of Pride Rock without anyone seeing them. Soon, they got there.

Janja said, "Well, here we are, boys."

Cheezi said, "Yeah, let knock it down."

Janja said, "Wait, we gotta start slowly. First we must find the smallest pebbles, so that way it'll shake and Simba and the other have to escape."

Chungu said, "Aw, but that will take a while."

Janja said, "Oh stop complaining. Now let move."

So the three Hyneas started taking out smaller pebbles. Soon, they hit the normal pebbles and the Pride Rock started to shake a little. Meanwhile at the top, Simba felt that the ground was shaking.

Simba said, "What's going on?"

Nala said, "Simba, I think the ground is shaking."

Simba said, "That odd, we never had an earthquake before."

Nala said, "Well, we're getting one now!"

Simba said, "Hmm, something's not right. Timon, Pumbaa, go check what's happening at the bottom at Pride Rock."

Timon said, "We're on the job, old pal!"

So Timon and Pumbaa went to the bottom of Pride Rock to see what the cause of the shaking. Soon, they saw Janja.

Timon said, "Oh no."

Pumbaa said, "It Janja."

Timon said, "Aw, so he's behind this."

Pumbaa said, "We gotta tell Simba."

Timon said, "Right."

Cheezi said, "You're not going anywhere."

Timon said, "Oh yeah, why not?

Chungu said, "We don't want you telling Simba anything."

Pumbaa said, "Can you unleast tell us what you're doing?"

Chungu said, "Boss? Wanna tell 'em?"

Janja said, "Fools, we're not telling them anything."

Cheezi said, "Oh, right.

Pumbaa said, "Well I'm gonna do what I did with the other three Hyneas?"

Janja said, "What?"

Pumbaa started looking at the Hyneas and began to charge and run into them. The Hyneas dodge away from Pumbaa and he accidently hit the rock very hard. Soon, Pride Rock began to collapse. Simba and the other lions began evacuating the Pride Rock. Soon, the rock fell on top of the Hyneas, Timon, and Pumbaa. Soon, Ono saw Pride Rock had collapsed and said, "Hapana! It's collapsed!"

Kion gasped and said, "What collapsed Ono?"

Ono said, "Pride Rock."

Beshte said, "Oh, no! We've got to save everyone!"

Ono said, "I'm afraid it already too late for that Kion, but we can unleast help them anyway."

Kion said, "Right let go."

So the Lion Guard rush back to Pride Rock after it collapsed. Timon, Pumbaa, and the Hyneas got out of all those rocks.

Janja said, "Grr, nice move Mr. Pig, you destroyed Pride Rock."

Pumbaa said, "What did you call me?"

Janja said, "You heard me."

Chungu said, "But boss, he helped us. Does it matter?"

Janja said, "The only one who should be doing the destroying is me, not those two mammal."

Chungu said, "Oh, right."

Soon, the Lion Guard, Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri rushed to see what happened.

Kion said, "Dad, where are you?"

Simba said, "I'm here."

Kion said, "Dad, what happened? Why did Pride Rock collapsed?"

Simba said, "I don't know. I send in Timon and Pumbaa to help figure out how it happened."

Kion said, "Let's go talk to them."

So they went to see Timon and Pumbaa. As they got there, they saw Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu with them.

Janja said, "Ha ha ha! Didn't expect us, did ya?"

Kion gasped and said, "So it was you Hyneas who destroyed Pride Rock."

Janja said, "Well we got a little help from Mr. Pig over here."

Kion said, "What?"

Janja said, "Pumbaa bumped into the rocks which causes Pride Rock to collapsed."

Pumbaa said, "It's not my fault!"

Simba said, "Don't worry Pumbaa, I believe you."

Pumbaa said, "Thanks, pal."

Kion said, "As for Janja. How dare you destroyed Pride Rock."

Janja said, "Why not?"

Kion said, "Because we're having an inspection and you ruined it."

Janja said, "Yes, I did! Deliberately so, I might add."

Simba said, "Well now you're gonna pay."

Nala said, "Uh Simba, I think you should turn around."

Simba said, "What?"

Nala point to the lion as Simba turned around. It was the lion inspector.

Inspector said, "Hello, there."

Simba said, "Ahhh!"

Inspector said, "Well this is pretty odd. Master Simba, what happened to Pride Rock?"

Simba said, "They wrecked it right before you came. Had you come any earlier, it would've been in perfect shape."

Inspector said, "Well building Pride Rock is usually impossible to do in a day. Why didn't you called the Lion Guard?"

Kion said, "Um, we're right here, dealing with it?"

Inspector said, "I only see one lion cub."

Kion said, "Actually sir, this Lion Guard is different. We got Bunga the honey badger, Fuli the cheetah, Beshte the hippo, and Ono the egret."

Inspector gasped and said, "Using non lion in Lion Guard. That is a violation of the Lion Guard."

Kion said, "He and I already had that talk, Inspector. If you knew this team's track record, you'd reconsider."

Inspector said, "Let see, the last Lion Guard was only made with lion. The one before that was only lion. I was born ever since this Pride Rock was made and never seen a non lion in Lion Guard."

Simba said, "But...but."

Inspector said, "No but. This was two strike. Now let hear from the last king."

Simba said, "Who?"

Inspector said, "Mufasa."

Simba said, "Uh, my dad died years ago when I was young. Scar killed him and I ran away."

Inspector said, "Oh dear. Well Simba let see, according to the result you ran away all this time when Scar was ruling. Why didn't you ran back to Pride Rock?"

Simba said, "He tricked me into accepting blame. All of this was resolved years ago, and is widely known in many realms. Clearly, you didn't do your research if you're asking me."

Inspector said, "Well, when Mufasa died, you should've went back to Pride Rock instead of running away from your problem. Then that way the Prideland didn't have to be a mess as it is."

Simba said, "Yeah but..."

Inspector said, "Sorry Simba, but since you didn't take this seriously, I'm gonna have to give you an eviction notice."

Simba said, "You can't do that! You have no clue how it all went! Go home, learn about everything that happened, then come back and we'll talk."

Inspector said, "Nope. I got everything I need on this chart. You have one day to move."

So the Inspector left.

Nala said, "Simba, what are we gonna do?"

Simba said, "I don't know. Either we need to prove him wrong, or find a way to get our home back once we're kicked out."

Kiara said, "Can we live with Emily Elizabeth and Clifford for now?"

Simba said, "I suppose that's our only option."

So Kion, Lion Guard, Simba, Nala, Tifu, Zuri, Kiara, Timon, and Pumbaa went to the city to see Emily Elizabeth. Simba knocked on the door.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey guys!"

Simba said, "Hey Emily Elizabeth. Is it okay if we sleep with you tonight?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Sure!"

Clifford said, "Wait, what happened to the Prideland?"

Kion said, "We got evicted from the Prideland."

Clifford said, "Why?"

Simba said, "The inspector says that I wasn't taking it seriously. My father died, the Lion Guard was suppose to be only lions, and Pride Rock collapsed and it was all because of Janja."

Clifford said, "Man, you guys have it rough."

Nala said, "Yeah, so that's why we're staying here for the night."

Daffodil said, "Oh no. I'm not gonna let Nala sleep in our apartment. She is probably dirty and she'll make a mess."

Nala said, "Ha! Yes I will."

Simba said, "Nala, don't start. Can't we just have a normal day without you two fighting."

Nala said, "Aw, come on..."

Kiara said, "The first thing we gotta do is get thing settle. Where shall we sleep?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well, I'm not sure if all of you can fit in my room."

Simba said, "Oh don't worry. Me and Nala will sleep in the living room while the cubs sleep in the room."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well okay."

Fuli said, "Wait, where are we Lion Guard are suppose to sleep? I'm not usually an indoor sleeper."

Emily Elizabeth said, "We have a Greenhouse."

Bunga said, "Thanks! I'll do that."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Come on in."

So they all went into Emily Elizabeth's apartment. Meanwhile at the Outland, Janja and the rest of the Hyneas are celebrating their victory.

Janja said, "Ha ha ha ha ha! We finally won!"

Cheezi said, "Yeah."

Chungu said, "So boss, what is our next plan?"

Janja said, "Well, boys, now we FEAST!"

Cheezi said, "Yeah."

Chungu said, "Let go."

Mzingo said, "Uh Janja, I don't think feast will be in the Prideland."

Janja said, "Why not?"

Mzingo said, "Because that Inspector told all of the animals to live somewhere else. So now the Prideland is empty."

Janja said, "Exactly! That means we can sneak in, and no one is there to boot us out!"

Mzingo said, "Okay, but where are we gonna get food if they're no animals to hunt?"

Janja said, "You sure the herds left?"

Mzingo said, "Yep, every inch of the Prideland. The only things left are insects and bugs."

Janja said, "Ugh..."

Chungu said, "Then I guess we're gonna have to eat those right."

Janja said, "Until we find where the bigger meals went, anyway."

Cheezi said, "Right."

Janja said, "In the meantime, let go take over the Prideland. Hyneas, move out."

So the Hyneas went to move into the Prideland. Meanwhile back at the apartment, Simba is feeling depressed about losing his home.

Simba sighed and said, "I thought this wasn't going to happen again..."

Soon, Shelia came and said, "Simba, are you okay?"

Simba said, "Yeah. At least I'm with my family."

Shelia said, "And that what matter right."

Simba said, "Yeah. I need a way to bring back Pride Rock, but how?"

Shelia said, "Well, you could try to convince the Inspector to do so."

Simba said, "But he wouldn't listen. I'm just not responsible enough."

Shelia said, "Oh, yes you are."

Simba sighed and said, "I just hope we find a way."

Meanwhile at the courtyard, Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri are having a hard time hunting.

Zuri said, "This place has nothing! Why are we even doing this?"

Kiara said, "Well, if we don't practice our hunt, I won't be able to hunt right when I grow up."

Zuri said, "Yeah, but still..."

Tifu said, "Hey I know. Maybe instead of hunting for animals, let hunt for Flo and Zo."

Kiara said, "Cool idea!"

So the three went to hunt for Flo and Zo. As they were hunting, a newspaper land right on Zuri face.

Zuri said, "Ow!"

Kiara said, "Whoa. What was that?"

Tifu said, "It a newspaper."

Kiara said, "Yeah, but why would someone throw it at us?"

Tifu said, "Probably the delivery boy. What does it say anyway?"

Zuri said, "Let see."

As Zuri read the newspaper, she gasped and said, "Hevi Kabisa."

Kiara said, "What is it?"

Zuri said, "Janja and his crew are taking over the Prideland."

Tifu said, "Oh my gosh!"

Kiara said, "We need to tell my dad about this."

Zuri said, "What can we do? We've been kicked out!"

Kiara said, "Hmm, I know, what don't we stop Janja ourselves."

Tifu said, "But we can't!"

Kiara said, "Of course we can. As long the Inspector doesn't see us and as long dad doesn't know about it then we're fine."

Tifu said, "Oh..."

Kiara said, "Plus, if you two help me, I'll let you watch me give my little brother his morning shave tomorrow."

Tifu and Zuri said, "Deal."

So Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri went to the Prideland to find Janja.

Kiara said, "Okay, we need to find him as soon as possible."

Tifu said, "Right."

Zuri said, "There sure are a lot of Hyneas."

Tifu said, "I know..."

Soon, Mzingo tapped on Kiara shoulder and shrieked.

Kiara said, "Aah!"

Mzingo said, "Hello, there..."

Zuri said, "Mzingo."

Tifu said, "How did you know we were here?"

Mzingo said, "Hehehehehehehehehee! Vultures knows everything."

Kiara said, "Oh dear."

Mzingo said, "Now to take you in."

Mzingo quickly made a loud squawk sound and the Hyneas began coming.

Janja said, "Ha ha ha! Hello there."

Kiara said, "Oh no it Janja."

Janja said, "Ha, you were a fool to drop by princess."

Kiara said, "Get out of our home now!"

Janja said, "It our home now. You got evicted along with the rest of your family."

Tifu said, "But the eviction was wrongful! You'll get kicked out again soon, and you know it!"

Janja said, "Not after I got this deed from the inspection. So now I bought this Prideland and it all MINE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Zuri said, "Well, enjoy it while you can."

Janja said, "Oh you're not going anywhere. Hyneas, seize them."

The pack runs after the girls, but they successfully escape.

Janja said, "Drat. They got away."

Soon, Rairai and Goigoi came. Rairai said, "Hello Janja."

Janja said, "Oh great, it Rairai and Goigoi. What do you want?"

Rairai said, "You need some help."

Janja said, "Yes. Help me capture these three stooges and fast."

So Rairai when to catch Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri. Soon, she caught them.

Rairai said, "Ha ha! You girls won't escape now!"

Kiara said, "Oh dear."

Tifu said, "We're trapped."

Janja said, "Good job Rairai. Now as for you three, I will keep you all as my prisoner."

Kiara said, "Why?"

Janja said, "Well, we can use a couple cubs. Also we can also turned you into our maids."

Zuri said, "Well, you've done that to us before..."

Kiara said, "Except me of course."

Janja said, "Plus, if you help us, we'll even let you live here and have children someday. You might be too young, but that'll save for later."

Tifu said, "Wait, you want our children to live here too."

Janja said, "Of course."

Cheezi said, "Aw come on Janja, do we have to?"

Janja said, "I'm the boss here so I get to decide."

Chungu said, "Hmm, I guess so."

Zuri said, "We could try it for a little while."

Janja said, "All right! Glad to see you've got brains."

Tifu said, "But wait, what about Simba and the others?"

Janja said, "Don't worry. That's why you're first mission is to capture Simba and all the other lions and place them in the cage."

Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri said, "No!"

Janja said, "Come on, I thought you want to help us."

Zuri said, "That doesn't mean we can..."

Kiara said, "Hold on girls. Um, Janja can you excuse us for a second?"

Janja said, "Sure."

Tifu said, "Kiara, what are you doing?"

Kiara said, "Look girls, I know Janja is up to no good, but maybe if we help him, we can figure out how to give dad his Prideland back."

Zuri said, "What do you mean?"

Kiara said, "Well, all of us will be back at Pride Rock. So right after they captured us, we will have Kion use the roar on them and things will go back to normal."

Tifu said, "Oh, okay."

Janja said, "So have you decided?"

Kiara said, "Yes, we decided to join you."

Janja said, "Great and to make sure you're not lying, you must touch this Bible, raise your paw and pray that you swear to help Janja and never, ever join up with Simba ever again."

Kiara said, "And you, in turn, have to swear to not hurt him, or the rest of my family."

Janja said, "Nope. Only you, because we're the evil Hyneas and all I found is a daddy little princess, a clean freak, and a talk a lot know it all."

Kiara said, "Excuse me."

Tifu said, "Well we're not gonna promise until you do."

Janja said, "If you don't, you'll be prisoner forever."

Kiara said, "Oh, fine."

So Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri touch the Bible, raises their paws, and said, "We swear to help Janja and never, ever, join up with Simba ever again."

Janja said, "Excellent. Welcome aboard."

Cheezi said, "But we're not on a boat."

Janja said, "It an expression."

Cheezi said, "Oh..."

Kiara said, "Alright, now what?"

Janja said, "Now, before we give you your first mission it time for us to make you three evil."

Tifu said, "What?"

Janja said, "You gotta be evil first."

Zuri said, "Well I already learn how to be evil."

Janja said, "So that mean I will teach Kiara and Tifu."

Kiara said, "Okay."

Tifu said, "I guess we could do that."

Janja said, "All right, girls, time for a little lesson. The first thing you gotta do to be evil is to attack."

Kiara said, "What are we going to attack?"

Janja said, "You're going to attack Dogo."

Rairai said, "What? I can't have them hurt my son."

Janja said, "Come on Rairai. Just let them do it."

Rairai sighed and said, "Fine. Dogo, can you come over here please?"

Dogo said, "Yeah, Mom?"

Rairai said, "I want you to fight with Tifu and Kiara for me please."

Dogo said, "Sure, Mom!"

Janja said, "Alright. So which one of you would like to fight Dogo."

Kiara said, "I'll fight him."

Janja said, "All right! You ready, pup?"

Dogo said, "Ready."

So Kiara and Dogo began attacking each other. Soon, Kiara pounced on him and said, "Ha. I win."

Dogo said, "Hey, no fair!"

Janja said, "Good job Kiara. Now for Tifu, you're next."

Tifu said, "Okay."

So Tifu and Dogo started attacking each other. Soon, Dogo pounce on Tifu and said, "Ha. Gotcha."

Tifu said, "Aw..."

Janja said, "You did your best Tifu. Great job. Now, the next thing you gotta do to be evil is to insult. So Kiara, Tifu, start insulting each other."

Kiara said, "Um...We're besties. How can we?"

Janja said, "Well act like you're jealous of each other. Like what do you have that they don't have."

Tifu said, "Um...She's royalty, and I'm not..."

Janja said, "Great! Use that against her."

Tifu said, "Hey Kiara, why don't you let me be queen? Beside, you always act like a drama queen in my case?"

Kiara said, "Excuse me. Unleast I don't mope around like you do."

Janja said, "Excellent, great job."

Kiara said, "What next?"

Janja said, "You must kill someone and perform your evil laugh."

Tifu said, "Uh, okay. Just get us some little mouse or something."

Janja said, "Got it."

So Janja went to find some mouse around Pride Rock. Soon, he grabbed it and gave it to Kiara and Tifu.

Janja said, "Here ya go."

So Kiara and Tifu started killing the mouse and said, "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Janja said, "Great. Now eat it."

Kiara and Tifu said, "Will do."

So Kiara and Tifu ate the dead mouse.

Janja said, "Good job. Now you two are now evil. First we gotta make sure Simba knows about this."

Kiara said, "What? Why?"

Janja said, "Because that way, you can stay with us for the rest of your lives."

Zuri said, "Of course. We'll do it."

Janja said, "Great."

Kiara said, "Do we get to spend the night at home with them?"

Janja said, "Sure. Just come back some time in the morning."

So the three cubs went back to the apartment. As they got back, Simba was standing by the door furiously.

Simba said, "Where have you girls been?"

Kiara said, "Uh, we were um..."

Tifu said, "Walking."

Kiara said, "Yeah walking."

Simba said, "Oh really. Then how come I see a piece of meat on your teeth."

Kiara said, "Well, we might have hunted a little bit..."

Simba said, "Did you hunt in the Prideland?"

Kiara said, "Uh, no. We just..."

Zuri said, "Oh for crying out loud. Listen Simba, me, Kiara, and Tifu went to the Prideland to do some hunting. Then we ran into Janja. He say we need to join him after we promise him and not just any promise, a promise that was made with the Bible. We swear to never join your side ever again. So he taught us how to be evil. The meat on Kiara and Tifu teeth are pieces of mouse that he ask them to kill and eat."

Simba said, "WHAT?"

Kiara said, "Daddy, daddy, it's a ruse! If we get him to trust us, he won't expect us to betray him and help everyone else come back!"

Simba said, "No. Do you realized what you have done?"

Kiara said, "What you mean?"

Simba said, "You swear to never help us. And you did it in the Bible."

Tifu said, "So."

Simba said, "Do you know what happened when you lie to a Bible?"

Zuri said, "No. What?"

Simba said, "It almost like lying to God. Plus it a sin. Do you know what happened to bad people when they sin?"

Tifu gasped and said, "Wait, now I get it."

Zuri said, "But we already swears."

Simba said, "And worst, you were wanting to kill us."

Kiara said, "No that not true."

Simba said, "Forget it. Just for that action, I will now banished you from the city. For Kiara, you are no longer my daughter and is not allow to be my future queen."

Kiara said, "What?"

Tifu said, "Aw come on Simba, don't be like that."

Simba said, "Nope. Now get out."

Simba left, leaving Kiara sad and said, "I can't believe. I've been disowned and kicked out."

Zuri said, "Well, it's your fault."

Kiara said, "No it your fault. You're the one who spill the beans."

Zuri said, "Well you're the one who agreed to be evil."

Kiara said, "We would've been prisoner anyway."

Tifu said, "Girls, stop fighting. Don't worry, we'll think of something soon.

Kiara said, "But daddy's banished us!"

Zuri said, "It happened to me Kiara remember."

Kiara said, "Well I guess so."

Tifu said, "Come on, let get back to Pride Rock."

Kiara said, "Okay..."

So the three went back to Pride Rock. As they got back, Janja saw them and said, "Back already."

Kiara said, "Daddy wouldn't even let us in."

Janja said, "Let me guess, he banished you right."

Tifu said, "Yep."

Janja said, "Then it looked like you get to sleep with us."

Zuri said, "Okay, then..."

So the three decided to stay with Janja. Meanwhile, Clifford, Zo, Kion, and Bunga are playing bean bag.

Clifford said, "Here, catch!"

Bunga caught the bean bag and said, "Zuka Zoma. Here Zo, catch this."

Zo said, "Got it!"

Kion said, "Wow this is fun."

Clifford said, "Yeah."

Soon, Simba came outside grumbling to himself. Kion went to him and said, "Hey dad, what wrong?"

Simba said, "Your sister and her friends made a huge mistake."

Kion said, "What did they do?"

Simba said, "They joined Janja and swear to never join us ever again. They even promise to it in the Bible."

Kion gasped and said, "No. Then that mean."

Simba said, "Yes, I disowned your sister."

Kion said, "You shouldn't have done that, Dad..."

Simba said, "Well she should've thought of that before she made that amend."

Clifford said, "But wait, if Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri joined up with Janja, does that lead us into great danger."

Zo said, "Also that Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri knows us for a pretty long time than Janja ever does."

Simba said, "I'm pretty sure Janja already know everything about us.

Kion said, "He might, but maybe there's more to this. Did they say why they joined?"

Simba said, "No, but Zuri did say that that Janja was teaching them how to be evil."

Bunga said, "Then I bet that Janja was gonna keep them prisoner, unless they join him."

Simba said, "Well, okay, but I'm still mad at them. Plus I forbid them to go to the Prideland."

Clifford said, "Well, what are we gonna do?"

Simba said, "Don't know, but we'll think of something."

Meanwhile back at the Prideland, Kiara is still worried about his family and friends.

Kiara sighed and said, "I hope they'll be okay."

Tifu came and said, "Oh come on Kiara, relax. Beside, unleast we're back right."

Kiara said, "Yeah, but it not the same without dad and the others."

Tifu said, "Yeah...And I really wanted to watch your little morning ritual..."

Zuri said, "Oh cheer up you two. We may be banished, but we still have each other. That what count."

Kiara said, "I guess so."

Janja said, "Hey girls, you got a moments."

Kiara said, "Uh, I guess..."

Janja said, "Girls, I know that you miss your family and friends, so I decided to give you a very special mission."

Zuri said, "What?"

Tifu said, "A mission."

Janja said, "I want you girls to travel to Outer Space and pick up an asteroid for us."

Kiara said, "Um why?"

Janja said, "I really love those flying rocks in outer space. Plus, if you help us, we'll give you Pride Rock back and you can have your family here."

Tifu said, "Woo-hoo!"

Zuri said, "Yeah."

Kiara said, "We'll do it."

Janja said, "Then it settle. The rocket ship is at the Outland, so be careful."

Kiara said, "We will!"

So the three went to the Outland to find the rocket ship.

Tifu said, "Wow, I can't believe we're going into space.

Kiara said, "Me neither. This'll be fun!"

Zuri sighed and said, "Well I hope this trip doesn't take too long."

Kiara said, "Will you stop whining? We need to do this."

Zuri said, "Well it is strange for three lion cubs to be launch into space. Almost like Space Monkey."

Tifu said, "If they can do it, so can we."

Zuri said, "I guess so."

So the three went into the rocket ship and went into space. Meanwhile, Simba was thinking about getting Kiara back. He went to Kion and said, "Hey son, can I ask you something?"

Kion said, "Sure can. What is it?"

Simba said, "I want you and Clifford to go to the Prideland and get Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri back."

Kion said, "Will do. Come on, Clifford! We've got a job to do."

Clifford said, "Right."

So Clifford and Kion went to the Prideland to find Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri. They were not there, so they look in Pride Rock. As they were looking, they happen to hit Janja.

Janja said, "Well, well, well if it isn't the furless cub and his sidekick the red mutt."

Kion and Clifford gasped.

Kion said, "Janja, what are you doing here?"

Janja said, "Well, in case you didn't know, I took up residence here."

Clifford said, "Where's Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri."

Janja said, "Oh, I sent 'em off on a little mission."

Kion said, "What mission?"

Janja said, "I've got them going into space. I'd like them to retrieve something for me."

Clifford said, "I hope they can retrieve a better brain for him, cause his brain right now is as dumb as a ping pong."

Janja said, "WHAT did you just say?"

Clifford said, "Oh nothing."

Janja said, "That what I thought. Anyway, they need to get me an asteroid."

Kion said, "Why would you want something like that?"

Janja said, "Oh I just like the feel for different rock types."

Kion said, "I know you have some kind of plan. Spill it."

Janja said, "Look twerp, if your sister and her friends bring me the asteroid back, I'll give you your home back."

Kion said, "You swear to hold to that?"

Janja said, "This was part of the deal. No pressure."

Clifford said, "Well I guess that will do."

Kion said, "Okay fine. We'll wait for them to come back."

Clifford said, "So...Now what?"

Janja said, "Well while you're here, you can get some of the herd back into the Prideland."

Kion said, "Right. Come on Clifford, we got animals to find."

Clifford said, "Got it."

So Clifford and Kion went to look for all of the animals. Meanwhile, in space, Kiara, Zuri, and Tifu are looking for an asteroid.

Kiara said, "Do you see anything, girls?"

Tifu said, "Hmm, all I see are planets."

Zuri said, "Yeah. Hey Kiara, do you know what is the seven planet?"

Kiara said, "Uranus. Why?"

Tifu and Zuri burst into laughter.

Kiara said, "What so funny?"

Tifu said, "You just say a swear word Kiara."

Kiara said, "I did not. I say Uranus."

Tifu and Zuri continued on laughing.

Kiara said, "Oh, come on, girls..."

Zuri said, "Man this is the funniest joke ever."

Kiara said, "Girls, we don't have time for jokes. We gotta find that asteroid and fast."

Tifu said, "Okay, okay."

So the three began looking for an asteroid. Soon, Zuri found it.

Zuri said, "I see it! I see it!"

Tifu said, "Good eyes Zuri."

Kiara said, "Now we gotta get that thing back home."

Tifu said, "But how?"

Kiara said, "Hmm, we use the rocket ship and push it."

Zuri said, "That could work."

So they ride the rocket ship onto the asteroid and began pushing it back to Earth. Meanwhile, Clifford and Kion had just about finished with the animals.

Kion said, "All right, looks like we've got the job done, Clifford."

Clifford said, "Yeah."

Kion said, "Alright everybody, back to where you live. My dad will come home soon enough."

So the animals left home.

Clifford said, "Hey Kion, I'm concern about Kiara and the others bringing an asteroid home."

Kion said, "How come?"

Clifford said, "Well, you know what happened to the dinosaur when an asteroid hit them. What if this happened too?"

Kion said, "Oh, right..."

Clifford said, "What if Kiara and the girls pushed the asteroid instead? The asteroid might lose course and it might somehow crash here."

Kion said, "Whoa! We'd better do something, then."

Clifford said, "I'm not sure we can do anything, but I hope the girls will notice."

Kion said, "Oh, right."

Clifford said, "We gotta tell Simba."

Kion said, "Got it."

So Kion and Clifford went back to the apartment to find Simba. Meanwhile, Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri are still pushing the asteroid back to Earth.

Kiara said, "Just keep pushing!"

Zuri said, "Uh Kiara. Are you sure this is the good idea?"

Kiara said, "Yes! If we bring this, we can come home!"

Zuri said, "Yeah, but I have a bad feeling about this."

Tifu said, "Hakuna Matata Zuri. We'll make it."

Zuri said, "If you say so..."

Kiara said, "Alright, we're hitting the Earth atmosphere. Now the asteroid will drop on it own."

Tifu said, "What if it loses course and hits?"

Kiara said, "Don't worry Tifu this rocket ship have a robot arm so that way..."

Zuri said, "Uh Kiara, the asteroid."

The three looked and the asteroid began zooming fast to Earth. The girls screamed.

Tifu said, "What do we do?"

Kiara said, "I don't know. We don't even know where it'll land."

Zuri said, "Well, we need it to be where he can see it, right?"

Kiara said, "Well as long it doesn't hit someplace we love I'm sure it'll be fine."

Zuri said, "I hope so."

Meanwhile back at the apartment, Simba was waiting for Kion and Clifford to return. Soon, they heard them coming.

Simba said, "How did it go?"

Clifford said, "We have good new and bad new."

Kion said, "The bad new is that Kiara and her friend are not in the Prideland, but the good new is that she's in Outer Space trying to get an anstroid for Janja and if that happened, then he'll let us back into the Prideland."

Simba said, "In that case, you guys need to go back and make sure everything goes smoothly."

Clifford said, "We took care of that. The animals are back at the herd. So all we have to do is wait."

Kion said, "We could start rounding up everybody until they come back."

Simba said, "Go ahead, then. You just need to make sure your sister and her friends arrive safely."

Kion said, "Got it."

Flo said, "Uh Simba, when you say Kiara and her friend will come back, are they suppose to bring the asteroid here or the Prideland?"

Simba said, "The Prideland. Why?"

Flo said, "Because there an asteroid heading right toward us and no one is steering it."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa! Guys, move it!"

So everybody quickly got out of the apartment. As they got out, an asteroid quickly zoom in and hit the entire apartment.

Emily Elizabeth said, "NNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Zo said, "Oh dear."

Jorge said, "Dear God."

Daffodil said, "The apartment is destroyed."

Cheri said, "And we can never go back."

Nala said, "Don't worry. Someone will rebuild your apartment. Until then, you'll have to live with us."

Emily Elizabeth said, "You sure?"

Simba said, "Yes. You've had us as guests many times, so it's only fair."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Okay, but not sure if I could survive this, cause as a human girl, I need to eat real food."

Fuli said, "Don't worry, we'll help you get food."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Really?"

Fuli said, "Yep."

Jack said, "Oh great."

Soon, Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri had land the rocket ship and saw what happened to the apartment.

Kiara said, "Oh, no!"

Zuri said, "We're dead and in trouble."

Simba said, "KKIIIIIAAARRRRRA!"

Kiara said, "I'm so sorry, Daddy!"

Simba said, "Sorry, SORRY! SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! FIRST YOU BETRAY US AND NOW YOU ALMOST TRY TO KILL US!"

Nala said, "Simba, calm down. don't scream at your daughter."

Simba said, "I can't. Because she and her friends ruin everything."

Tifu said, "Oh come on, we were just about to fix this."

Zuri said, "Beside, we have the asteroid."

Simba said, "Yes, but how does that help us when IT'S FLATTENED OUR TEMPORARY HOME?"

Tifu said, "We're bringing it back to the Prideland."

Zo said, "But how it too big."

Kiara said, "Don't worry we'll push it."

Teacup said, "Oh come on, we don't have strong muscle to carry something that big."

Zuri said, "Never say never. Not unless we work together."

So everybody started pushing the asteroid to the Prideland. Soon, Janja saw the asteroid coming this way.

Janja said, "Ha ha! It's coming!"

Soon, they finally arrive.

Kiara said, "Alright Janja, here's your asteroid."

Janja said, "Thank Kiara, but one question. Why didn't you land the asteroid here instead of pushing it?"

Kiara said, "It...went off course."

Janja said, "Ooh, where did it hit?"

Kiara said, "Right on top of our temporary home."

Janja said, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, that's hilarious..."

Jorge said, "Yeah and now those three stooges own us."

Tifu said, "Hey watch it Mexican pooch."

Janja said, "Who you calling pooch?"

Tifu said, "Got a problem with that."

Teacup said, "Alright, break it up you two."

Jorge said, "Oh, all right."

Janja said, "Well anyway, me and the boys will take this asteroid back to our home. See ya."

So Janja and the rest of the Hyneas left.

Kion said, "Well, now what?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "You can start by building our home over Pride Rock until our home is rebuild."

Ono said, "We still need to get the place back, though."

Daffodil said, "You can do that later. Remember, you owe us after your daughter and friends did to our apartment."

Ono said, "Oh, right..."

Simba said, "Well, since it my kingdom, I'll decide where you can sleep."

Kion said, "I can have Clifford and his friends sleep at my lair."

Simba said, "Smart idea, son."

Daffodil said, "Ewww. That place is crawling with bugs."

Zuri said, "I feel your pain sister."

Daffodil said, "Thanks."

Bunga said, "Oh come on Daffodil, don't be a drama queen. There no crawling stuff in the lair."

Fuli said, "Bunga, I've seen you eat so many bugs in your sleep."

Bunga said, "Hey, I'm proud of that!"

Daffodil said, "Well I'm not. Since I'm the guest, I want you to clear out all the bugs in your lair."

Bunga said, "Aw..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Okay, but where will I sleep?"

Rafiki said, "Oh don't worry Emily Elizabeth. Uncle Rafiki can have you sleep in my hut."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Thank you so much!"

So Emily Elizabeth went with Rafiki to his hut.

Daffodil said, "Hey Bunga, come with me. I wanna show you something."

Bunga said, "What?"

Daffodil took Bunga to the lair and said, "Bunga, I'm going to set you a deal. If you clear all the bugs from the lair, I'll give you free coupons for bugs for the entire year."

Bunga said, "Hmm, okay. I can live with that."

So Bunga dash to clear out all the bugs from the lair. He took them all to the Outland. Soon, he was finished.

Bunga said, "There, all done!"

Daffodil said, "Great, here's a coupons."

Bunga said, "Thanks!"

Kiara said, "Hey Daffodil, can I ask you something?"

Daffodil said, "Sure Kiara. Um Bunga, can you excuse me for a moment?"

Bunga said, "Yeah, sure."

So Bunga left.

Daffodil said, "So what do you wanna ask me Kiara?"

Kiara said, "Well I've been thinking. Since your home was destroyed, I was thinking if you and I can rebuild it."

Daffodil said, "How so?"

Kiara said, "Well, we can try rebuilding it by putting all the parts back together, like a jigsaw puzzles."

Daffodil said, "Yeah, but it might be hard."

Kiara said, "It a worth to try."

Daffodil said, "I guess so..."

Kiara said, "And let have all the other girls help too."

Daffodil said, "Great idea."

So Kiara and Daffodil grabbed the girls and began to go to the city and rebuild the apartment. Meanwhile, Kion and Clifford are patrolling the Prideland.

Kion said, "Okay Clifford, since you're here for a while, you can help me patrol the Prideland."

Clifford said, "Um...What in the world are your guard members doing?"

Kion said, "They're taking a break. So it just you and me. Beside, I don't think I taught you about Lion Guard patrolling."

Clifford said, "I don't think you did either..."

Kion said, "Well it about time you learn. It not that hard. All you have to do is make sure the Prideland is safe."

Clifford said, "But how? It seems like it's never safe..."

Kion said, "That's why we gotta patrol to make it safe."

Clifford said, "Oh, right."

Kion said, "Now. Let see if you can roar."

Clifford said, "Well, I can bark..."

Kion said, "Great, but try to roar."

Clifford said, "Okay."

So Clifford did a tiny roar.

Kion said, "It good, but it need improvement. We can work on that later. Okay, now you gotta fight."

Clifford said, "Um...How?"

Kion said, "Well, you can use your paws. How about you fight me?"

Clifford said, "Okay!"

So Clifford and Kion began to fight each other. Soon, Clifford pounced back at Kion.

Clifford said, "Ha! How about that?"

Kion said, "Wow, good one Clifford. I bet Flo and Zo taught you well."

Clifford said, "Yeah, I might've have some practice."

Soon, Ono came and said, "Kion, Kion we have a problem."

Kion said, "What is it?"

Ono said, "Rairai and her family are attacking the Hakuna Fall.

Kion said, "Oh, no! We've gotta stop them!"

So Ono took Clifford and Kion to find Rairai and her family. Soon, they found them.

Kion said, "Stop your attack now!"

Rairai said, "Ah, hello there sweetie. What are you doing here?"

Rairai said, "You know what I'm doing."

Kion said, "Oh, but I've forgotten. Mind reminding me, oh Bald One?"

Kion said, "Say that again fatty."

Rairai said, "Oh, must we go into semantics?"

Clifford said, "Well maybe if you would to get out of our Prideland, then that wouldn't happened."

Rairai said, "Come again?"

Clifford said, "Like stop stealing our foods lady."

Goigoi said, "Aw, but it's what we do!"

Kion said, "I think maybe we should try to steal her children."

Rairai said, "WHAT? Why would you do that?"

Clifford said, "It an expression. If you stop stealing our food, we won't steal yours."

Rairai said, "We don't even have foods to start with you little pest."

Clifford said, "Say that again jackal."

Kion said, "But didn't you already have food last time."

Dogo said, "Yeah, but I ate them all."

Rairai said, "So now we gotta get some more."

Kion said, "Look Rairai, you better go back to the Outland or else."

Rairai said, "Or else what?"

Kion quickly use the roar on Rairai, sending her back into the Outland.

Kion said, "Ha! Took care of her, all right!"

Clifford said, "Yep."

Soon, Cheri came and said, "Oh Clifford."

Clifford blushed and said, "Oh hi Cheri."

Cheri said, "Listen, since you and I are in the Prideland, how about you and I go for a little scroll together?"

Clifford said, "Um sure. Uh Kion, Ono, can you excuse us?"

Kion said, "Sure thing, Cliff."

So Kion and Ono left. Then Clifford and Cheri went for a little scroll. Meanwhile at the Outland, Rairai was groaning around thinking about what just happened back there.

Rairai said, "I can't believe it! That little brat foiled me again!"

Goigoi said, "Oh don't get your hope up dear. We'll think of something."

Rairai said, "Oh, yes we will."

Goigoi said, "Hmm, I do have an idea. I saw this in a show one, where two evil doer dress up with the red R on their shirt and have a talking cat, with a balloon."

Rairai said, "Are you talking about Team Rocket?"

Goigoi said, "Yeah."

Rairai said, "Okay, but why that?"

Goigoi said, "So maybe we should be an evil doer that way, so we can steal foods easier."

Rairai said, "I'm not sure about that, but only we'll try."

Goigoi said, "First we need is a costume."

Rairai said, "How do we get that?"

Goigoi said, "Come with me."

So Goigoi took Rairai to a store to look for a Team Rocket costume. Soon, they found it.

Goigoi said, "Well, here it is."

Rairai said, "Wow Goigoi, these will do fine."

Goigoi said, "And here's a little costume we can give to Dogo as well."

Rairai said, "Aw...How sweet! I'm sure he'll love it..."

Goigoi said, "Great, let get back."

So they went back home to get ready. Dogo came up to them and said, "Hey mom, what with the suit?"

Rairai said, "Dogo, we're going to attack the Prideland a little bit different than how we usually do."

Dogo said, "How?"

Goigoi said, "By doing it in another evil doer way. So, instead of doing it jackal style, we're doing it Team Rocket style."

Dogo said, "Will that work?"

Rairai said, "Maybe. We even have a balloon install."

Dogo said, "Aw, do we need a ballon?"

Rairai said, "Yes. It works better."

Goigoi said, "Now don't forget to do the motto."

Dogo said, "Do we need a motto?"

Goigoi said, "Yes. That way Kion will know what we're fighting for."

Dogo said, "Cool."

Rairai said, "Well we shall go."

Goigoi said, "Right."

So the three jackal get themselves ready to attack the Prideland by dressing up at Team Rocket. Meanwhile, Clifford and Cheri are still continuing on their walk together.

Cheri said, "Ah, nice place, isn't it, Clifford?"

Clifford said, "Yeah. It the first time you and I are in the Prideland alone together."

Cheri said, "Yeah...Mmm..."

As they were walking, they saw a balloon shape like a Dogo.

Cheri said, "Huh? What's that?"

Clifford said, "It a balloon shape like Dogo. Hmm, we better check it out."

So Clifford and Cheri went to see that balloon. Rairai and Goigoi saw them as Clifford and Cheri saw them as well.

Clifford said, "What the? Rairai? Goigoi?"

Rairai said, "Prepare for trouble."

Goigoi said, "And make it double."

Rairai said, "To protect the world from devastation."

Goigoi said, "To unite all animals within our nation."

Rairai said, "To denounce the evil of truth and love."

Goigoi said, "To steal many food from the Prideland above."

Rairai said, "Rairai."

Goigoi said, "Goigoi."

Rairai said, "Team Rocket, blast off to the speed of light."

Goigoi said, "Give us food now or you're in for a fight."

Dogo said, "Dogo that's right."

Clifford said, "Oh no. They're back."

Cheri said, "Uh Clifford, who are they?"

Clifford said, "It Rairai and her family. They're bad jackals who like to steal foods."

Rairai said, "Quiet red mutt. Soon, we're gonna be taking over the Prideland."

Clifford said, "In your dream Rairai. There is no way you're getting the Prideland."

Rairai said, "Oh is that so."

Clifford said, "Yeah."

Goigoi said, "Then let see how you like it without your precious girlfriend."

Goigoi release the net and have caught Cheri and took her in. Chari screamed and said, "Clifford help me."

Clifford said, "Hey you let Cheri go right now."

Dogo said, "Oh no we won't."

Rairai said, "Bye bye."

Rairai, Goigoi, and Dogo left.

Clifford said, "Grr...You get back here!"

As Clifford went to save Cheri, Goigoi and Rairai dropped some bombs to prevent Clifford from coming. Clifford started dodging the bombs, but soon, they have got away. Clifford went back to the lair to get Kion.

Clifford said, "Guys, you've gotta help me!"

Kion said, "What is it Clifford?"

Beshte said, "What's wrong?"

Clifford said, "Cheri's been kidnapped!"

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa. Who was it?"

Clifford said, "The jackals."

Bunga said, "Oh no. We gotta save her."

Kion said, "Right. Clifford, Lion Guard, let move out."

So the Lion Guard and Clifford set out to find the jackals. Meanwhile, Rairai and Goigoi had landed at a nearby volcano.

Rairai said, "Ha ha ha! We'll win for sure now..."

Goigoi said, "Yeah, thank to my genius plan."

Cheri said, "What are you clowns gonna do to me?"

Rairai said, "Well, we're at a volcano and we thought it would be a great idea to push you down there."

Cheri said, "WHAT!"

Dogo said, "Yep, so prepare to meet your doom."

Cheri said, "You can't do that."

Dogo said, "Oh yes we can."

Cheri said, "Why would you want to, anyway?"

Rairai said, "Well, that way Clifford will be left alone without his girlfriend. Muahahahahahahaa!"

Cheri said, "What about Kion?"

Rairai said, "We'll do his later. Beside, that baldy cub had too many girls anyway."

Cheri said, "Yeah, that is the boys weakness. Girls."

Rairai said, "Yeah, now that I can agree."

Goigoi said, "Ahem, we're right here."

Soon, the Lion Guard and Clifford came.

Clifford said, "Cheri."

Cheri said, "Clifford you're here."

Clifford said, "Yep, and I've brought the guard with me!"

Cheri said, "Oh my hero."

Kion said, "Rairai, you let go of Cheri right now."

Rairai said, "Ha, in your dream baldy. There is no way I'm gonna give you back Clifford's girlfriend."

Kion said, "Oh? And why not?"

Goigoi said, "Because she is gonna be thrown into a volcano."

Clifford said, "WHAT! I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!"

Rairai said, "Just try to stop us red mutt."

Clifford got mad and he tackle her right to the ground.

Clifford said, "Ha, got ya."

Rairai quickly threw Clifford between the rocks.

Cheri said, "Clifford, no."

Fuli said, "You need help Clifford."

Clifford said, "No. I wanna do this myself."

Kion said, "But you'll get hurt out there."

Clifford said, "Ha. Hurt never scared me."

Clifford again tackled Rairai, but Rairai keep throwing Clifford toward the rocks.

Kion said, "Okay, Cliff, you're gonna need help."

Clifford said, "Not yet."

Kion said, "Look Clifford, I know you wanna save Cheri all by yourself, but getting yourself hurt is not gonna work. So how about if we help you? We'll go after Rairai, while you get Cheri out of that cage."

Clifford said, "Okay."

Kion said, "Alright Lion Guard, attack."

So Kion and the Lion Guard started chasing after Rairai, Goigoi, and Dogo as they run away. Clifford started unlocking the cage and setting Cheri free.

Cheri said, Oh, thank you Clifford."

Cheri gave Clifford a kiss on the cheek."

Clifford said, "Aw shuck."

As the Lion Guard continued to chase the jackals, Kion quickly pounce on Rairai.

Kion said, "Ha! Gotcha now!"

Rairai said, "Grr, okay you won this round furless freak, but we'll be back someday."

Kion said, "Oh, I'm sure you will be..."

So Rairai and her family left back home. The Lion Guard went back to Clifford and Cheri.

Besthe said, "You guys okay?"

Clifford said, "Yeah, we're fine thanks."

Ono said, "Man Clifford, you got bruises."

Clifford said, "Yeah, but it no big deal."

Cheri said, "Oh dear, you're hurt."

Bunga said, "We gotta get to Rafiki right away."

So they all took Clifford to Rafiki, who was giving Emily Elizabeth lunch. Soon, they came in.

Kion said, "Rafiki, Clifford's hurt."

Rafiki said, "What is the problem?"

Clifford said, "I got some bruises."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh my gosh Clifford. My poor boy. Are you okay?"

Clifford said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Rafiki said, "Don't worry. Rafiki knows just what to do."

Rafiki went to get some bandage and some wipeout.

Rafiki said, "Alright, let clean up those bruises."

Rafiki cleaned up Clifford bruises and then placed a bandage on him.

Rafiki said, "There you go. All better."

Clifford said, "Wow, thank Rafiki."

Rafiki said, "You're welcome."

Kion said, "Alright Clifford, let go see if Daffodil and the other girls are done rebuilding the apartment."

Clifford said, "Okay."

So Clifford and Kion went to the city to see how Daffodil and the other girls are doing.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, how's the apartment rebuilding coming along?"

Daffodil said, "Oh not so good Clifford. It was a big crash and we have to rebuild the who entire building. It'll take about a months to get the apartment back to normal."

Cliford said, "Oh dear."

Kiara said, "Also, most of the people didn't survive the crash either. So we're trying to keep track of that."

Kion said, "I just hope you girls can get this apartment rebuild."

Kiara said, "Believe me, I hope so too..."

Daffodil said, "It would be faster if we have a human to help us."

Clifford said, "Hmm, wait, I got a big idea. How about if Hitler can help?"

Daffodil said, "Well, I guess we could have him help us."

Kiara said, "Can you get him here?"

Clifford said, "Sure."

So Kion and Clifford went to Hitler's house.

Kion said, "Hey Hitler, are you home?"

Hitler said, "Hello?"

Clifford said, "Hey Hitler, we need your help. Our apartment got crashed and we need your help to rebuild it."

Hitler said, "Oh no. Hmm, I guess I could help you rebuild. I'll just go get my tools."

So Hitler went to get his tools. Then they all went back to the apartment to rebuild it.

Hitler said, "Whoa, that's some crash."

Clifford said, "Yeah, I know..."

Hitler said, "Well then, let get started shall we."

So Kion, Clifford, Hitler, Daffodil, Kiara, and the other started fixing the apartment. Meanwhile, Emily Elizabeth was at Pride Rock, still worrying about her apartment.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh, where am I going to live?"

Soon, Simba came and said, "Emily Elizabeth, you'll be fine. Beside, living here ain't that bad."

Emily Elizabeth said, "No offense Simba, but I don't wanna live in a dirty place. Beside, there's no shower, no foods, and I can't even change my own clothes."

Simba said, "Well, we've managed for generations, and we still have plenty of food. You'll get used to it, don't worry."

Emily Elizabeth said, "This isn't a generation of Adam and Eve. This is a generation of democracy and freedom."

Simba said, "And?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "And I just want to be at home."

Simba said, "Hakuna Matata Emily Elizabeth. It'll all work out, don't worry."

Emily Elizabeth sighed and said, "I guess so."

Soon, the Inspector came and saw Simba who had return. He went to him and said, "King Simba, how dare you sneak back into Pride Rock."

Simba said, "Very easily."

Inspector said, "I'm gonna have to arrest you for trespassing."

Simba said, "Except that this is our home, and we had fair cause to return."

Inspector said, "It was your home until I evicted you. Now don't move, I'm gonna go get the handcuff."

Simba said, "I will fight for my kingdom any time it is threatened. You aren't going to win."

Inspector said, "Insulting the inspector. That is a penalty."

So the Inspector went to get his handcuff and arrested Simba and took him to jail.

Simba said, "Help!"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh no, I gotta get Nala."

So Emily Elizabeth went to find Nala. Soon, she found her.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Nala, you've gotta come quickly! Your husband's been arrested!"

Nala said, "What? Oh dear. Let go."

So the two went to the police station to talk with the police

Emily Elizabeth said, "Excuse me, police?"

Police said, "Oh hey there you two. What can I do for you?"

Nala said, "Is my husband here? He got arrested."

Police said, "It was Simba right."

Nala said, "Yes."

Police said, "Well Simba was arrested cause he was evicted. So when he trespassed, he got arrested."

Nala said, "But it's our home, and we were unlawfully forced out!"

Police said, "Sorry, but that's the law. I could ask the inspector to release your husband, but it gonna cost ya."

Emily Elizabeth said, "How much?"

Police said, "A million dollar."

Nala said, "What? We don't have that kind of money."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Yeah, usually bailing out someone cost less than that, but this is crazy."

Police said, "Sorry, no money, no bailing."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh come on. There gotta be something we can do."

Police said, "Well, I could give you a deal. Okay, I'll ask the inspector to release your husband if you two spend the entire week in a haunted house."

Nala said, "Deal."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Are you crazy Nala, we can't just stay in a haunted house for an entire week. It creepy, smelly, and scary."

Nala said, "I don't mind any of that - especially the middle part. Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh really. Like last time you got the Prideland dirty."

Nala said, "Yeah, but we need to do it, for Simba sake."

Emily Elizabeth sighed and said, "Fine. So where is the haunted house?"

Police said, "It on the other side of the city. I'll drive you there."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Okay."

So the Police drove Emily Elizabeth and Nala to the haunted house.

Police said, "Here you go, ladies."

Nala said, "Thanks."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Come on Nala."

So the two went inside the haunted house.

Nala said, "Man, it's dark in here..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Don't tell me you're scared."

Nala said, "Me? Not a chance! I just meant that there's less light than I'm used to."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Yeah sure. Living in the Prideland had so much dim light than ever."

Nala said, "Well unleast I wasn't alone."

Emily Elizabeth rolled her eyes and began to looked around. Soon, she saw something glowing.

Emily Elizabeth said, "What's that?"

Nala said, "It looked like a magic mirror."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Really?"

Nala said, "Yeah. Let take a look."

As the two lean over at the mirror, they get sucked in and they land in the middle of the city.

Nala said, "Where are we now?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "I think we're at a city and it looked similar to mine, but it more run down."

Nala said, "You think so."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Many buildings destroyed and this place smelled like fish."

Nala said, "Oh dear."

Soon, Nala saw a wanted sign and it was a picture of Clifford and Kiara.

Nala said, "Oh, no..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "King Clifford and Queen Kiara, the ruler of the city. Oh no, I think those two did this to the city."

Nala said, "Why do you say that?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well, this must be an alternate world. So everything we have in our world is the opposite."

Nala said, "Oh..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "I think this must be the alternate world that Clifford went before."

Nala said, "Yeah, my children and their friends must've went there too."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Yeah, they had a whole adventure here, didn't they?"

Nala said, "Yep."

Soon, Scar and Jorge came and said, "Halt."

Nala said, "What are you guys doing here?"

Jorge said, "Silence. Father, it looked like we have some trespasser here."

Scar said, "Correct son. I don't know how they got here but..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Wait, did Jorge just say that his father is Scar."

Scar said, "Silence, you two are under arrest."

Nala said, "Under whose order?"

Jorge said, "King Clifford made laws that whoever trespass here get to go to the dungeon."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh no."

So Scar and Jorge took Emily Elizabeth and Nala to the dungeon.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh great, we're trapped."

Nala said, "Oh we just can't sit here and do nothing."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Yeah, but what will we do?"

Janja said, "Actually, I know how."

The two girls shrieked and said, "Janja."

Janja said, "Yes, I think I can help you get out of this dungeon."

Nala said, "You think so?"

Janja said, "Yes."

Janja touch the wall and it opened to a secret passage way.

Janja said, "Here you go."

Nala said, "Wow, thanks Janja."

Janja said, "You're welcome and tell my wife Jasiri I say hi."

Emily Elizabeth said, "We will."

So the two girls went through the secret passage way and made their way out.

Nala said, "Whew, finally."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Okay, I think now we gotta figure out what's going on and how we can stop this."

Nala said, "Well, yeah."

So the two began searching the city. As they were searching, they saw Tifu and Zuri in their dirty costume.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Whoa, this sure is a change..."

Tifu said, "Huh? Who's there."

Nala said, "Tifu, Zuri, it us."

Zuri said, "Do we know you?"

Nala said, "Uh, yes, you do."

Tifu said, "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

Emily Elizabeth said, "We're from the other world."

Zuri said, "Oh so this Emily Elizabeth is alive."

Tifu said, "And this Nala is not Scar wife."

Nala said, "Wait, what?"

Tifu said, "You're not Scar wife. In this world she is."

Nala said, "But, I can't be. No, it can't be."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Wait, how did this Emily Elizabeth died anyway?"

Zuri said, "She got executed by King Clifford and Queen Kiara."

Emily Elizabeth said, "I did? Wow..."

Nala said, "So if Clifford and Kiara are ruling the city, then who's ruling the Prideland."

Tifu said, "Kion and Daffodil."

Nala said, "Wow, that's pretty strange..."

Zuri said, "Well what it like in your world."

Nala said, "In our world, I'm the queen of Prideland and the king is my husband Simba."

Emily Elizabeth said, "And we didn't have kings or queens in the city."

Zuri said, "Wow..."

Nala said, "So if where's Simba in this world?"

Tifu said, "He got banished to the Outland by Kion and now he and Shelia are gonna attack."

Nala said, "So is he bad?"

Zuri said, "Yep."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Wait, so who's the Lion Guard in this?"

Tifu said, "Scar the fiercest, Flo the fastest, Hitler the strongest, Norville the keenest of sight, and Dogo the bravest."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Whoa, now that different."

Nala said, "Okay, well then. I think we should get back to our world, before we get caught again."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Okay."

So Nala and Emily Elizabeth went back through the mirror and back into the haunted house.

Nala said, "Well, looks like we're stuck here for a week..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Ah, it's not so bad..."

Nala said, "Well I'm bored. There's nothing to do."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Sure there is. Hmm, I know why not we house clean."

Nala said, "What? Why?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well this place is a little dirty."

Nala said, "Forget it."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh come on Nala. You cleaned up Pride Rock when Scar was ruling it."

Nala sighed and said, "Fine, but I don't do windows."

So Nala and Emily Elizabeth clean up the whole haunted house. Meanwhile in prison, Simba was feeling depressed.

Simba said, "Sigh...When will things go back to normal?"

Soon, Kion and Kiara came.

Kion said, "Dad, are you okay?"

Simba said, "Kids! Oh, I'm so happy to see you..."

Kiara said, "We heard about what happened."

Simba said, "Yes, it was horrible."

Kion said, "What's gonna happened?"

Simba said, "I don't know, but I'm sure you mother and Emily Elizabeth might think of something."

Kion said, "I hope so..."

Kiara said, "Don't worry dad, unleast we got Hitler to help with the rebuilding of the apartment, so it'll come back pretty soon."

Simba said, "Well, that's nice, at least."

Soon, Fuli rushed over and said, "Kion, we got a problem."

Kion said, "What is it?"

Fuli said, "Rairai and Goigoi are again attacking the Prideland."

Kion sid, "Ugh...AGAIN?"

Fuli said, "Yep. They never give up."

Kion said, "Yeah, except women."

Fuli said, "Excuse me."

Kion said, "Well men don't give up easily as women do."

Fuli said, "And just when do you think I gave up on anything?"

Kion said, "Nothing, but it will happen soon."

Kiara said, "Alright, you can fight later. Right now you gotta stop Rairai and Goigoi."

Kion said, "We've got it."

So Kion and Fuli went to get the rest of the Lion Guard and went to find Rairai and Goigoi. Soon, they found them chasing Flo and Zo.

Rairai said, "Ha ha! There's no escape!"

Zo said, "Grr, get away from us. We don't wanna be eaten."

Rairai said, "Ah, but we can't. We gotta catch you and eat. It important for us to do it so."

Flo said, "I think the only important that you got is staying away from us."

Goigoi said, "Why? We just want a taste of you."

Zo said, "But we don't want you to!"

Rairai said, "It looked like you don't have a choice kitty."

Goigoi said, "Let just eat them already."

Soon, Kion and Fuli quickly tackle Rairai and Goigoi before they could get to Flo and Zo.

Kion said, "You're not getting these guys! Not on our watch!"

Rairai said, "Grr, you again. Little furless furball."

Kion said, "You're going back into the Outland."

Rairai said, "Oh, I am, am I?"

Kion quickly use the roar at Rairai and Goigoi and send them back into the Outland.

Kion said, "Ha! NOW that'll teach 'em!"

Flo said, "Thank Kion."

Zo said, "You rock."

Kion said, "Ah shuck."

Bunga said, "Come on, let get back to rebuilding the apartment."

Kion said, "Got it."

So they all went back to rebuilding the apartment. Meanwhile, Nala and Emily Elizabeth had just finished rebuilding the haunted house.

Nala said, "Whew, finally..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Great. Now we can continued on exploring the place."

Nala said, "Perfect!"

So the two started exploring. Soon, Nala saw something.

Nala said, "Hey Emily Elizabeth, look."

Emily Elizabeth said, "What is it?"

Nala said, "It a puppy. I think it's sleepy."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Aw..."

Nala said, "Wait, this puppy looked familiar."

Emily Elizabeth said, "How come?"

Nala thought back at her childhood and she gasped and said, "I know him. It Sparky."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Who is he?"

Nala said, "When I was a cub, me and Simba found Sparky and Pinky who were lost and we have to take them back home."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Aw, that was nice of you..."

Soon, Sparky woke up and saw a lion and a human. He recognized that lion and said, "Nala, is that you?"

Nala said, "Yes, it's me."

Sparky said, "Wow. It so good to see you again. So who's the nanny?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Excuse me?"

Sparky said, "Well you look like one."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well if you must know, my name is Emily Elizabeth."

Sparky said, "Oh, okay. And how do you know each other?"

Nala said, "Well, I once got switch by some clean freak named Daffodil, so Simba and Emily Elizabeth had to fix it."

Sparky said, "Ah, okay...

Emily Elizabeth said, "You also forgot to mention that you made Daffodil fur all dirty and went crazy by ruling the Prideland."

Nala said, "Mmm hmm, I did..."

Sparky said, "Huh? What you mean crazy?"

Nala said, "I went a little...overboard with it..."

Sparky said, "Whoa."

Nala said, "So where Pinky?"

Sparky said, "Oh she's at the store right now. So I'm usually alone here. So what are you two doing here?"

Nala said, "It's a long story..."

Sparky said, "Well anyway, let do something."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Okay. What?"

Sparky said, "How about truth or dare."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Okay!"

Nala said, "I'll go first. Emily Elizabeth, truth or dare."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Truth."

Nala said, "Is it true that you love Clifford more than Daffodil."

Emily Elizabeth said, "I love them equally."

Nala said, "Yeah sure."

Emily Elizabeth said, "It's true!"

Nala said, "Whatever. Sparky, truth or dare."

Sparky said, "Truth."

Nala said, "Is it true that you had a crush on me?"

Sparky said, "Well not really."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Okay my turn. Nala, truth or dare."

Nala said, "Dare."

Emily Elizabeth said, "I dare you to let me shave off all your fur."

Nala said, "Nope. I refuse."

Emily Elizabeth said, "It a dare. You don't have any choice."

Nala said, "Oh, yes I do. Besides, I'm royalty, remember?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Nice try."

Emily Elizabeth smiled evilly, grabbed a razor and began shaving Nala fur off.

Nala said, "Oh, no you don't!"

Nala knocks the razor out of Emily's hand and knocks her to the ground.

Sparky said, "Okay, stop fighting."

Emily Elizabeth got mad so she grabbed a tranquillizer dart and shoot it at Nala, causing her to faint.

Sparky said, Why don't we stop this? It's getting out of hand."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Don't worry Sparky. I got this."

Sparky said, "But Nala fainted already."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Yeah, so now I'm gonna shave her."

So Emily Elizabeth shaved all of Nala fur off. Soon after she finished, Sparky grabbed a bowl of water and splash it onto Nala.

Nala said, "Ugh...Water? I hate water..."

Sparky said, "Well how else would we wake you up?"

Nala said, "Oh..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Take a good look at yourself in the mirror."

Nala looked herself in the mirror and she screamed.

Nala said "Why did you do this to me?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Because, you have too much fur in you."

Nala said, "What? How could you say that?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well maybe if you would've stop rolling in the dirt so much and have many fleas into your fur, then maybe that would've happened."

Nala said, "What are you saying?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "What I'm saying is that you need to learn how to be clean and not dirty."

Nala said, "Oh, come on..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "That's too bad."

Sparky said, "I don't get it. You two are fighting just because one of you like clean and one of you like dirty."

Nala said, "It's been like this for a long time..."

Sparky said, "Wow, harsh."

Soon, someone knock on the door.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Who is it?"

Sparky went to open the door and Pinky came by.

Pinky said, "Hello everyone."

Nala said, "Hi, Pinky."

Pinky said, "Wow Nala, you've grown and you are more beautiful than ever."

Nala said, "Thanks."

Pinky said, "Well Sparky, it time for us to head home now."

Sparky said, "Great. Bye ladies."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Bye."

Nala said, "See ya soon."

So Sparky and Pinky left.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well, guess we're on our own now..."

Nala said, "Yeah."

So the two continued to explore. After a week later, the gang finally finished rebuilding the apartment.

Kion said, "After all this time..."

Hitler said, "We finally finished it."

Flo said, "Yay!"

Clifford said, "I'm glad our apartment is back to normal."

Shelia said, "Yeah."

Daffodil said, "But something's missing."

Cheri said, "What?"

Beshte said, "Wait, Simba is still in jail."

Norville said, "And Emily Elizabeth and Nala are still at the haunted house."

Ono said, "We've gotta get them."

Kion said, "Don't worry."

Kiara said, "We'll get Emily Elizabeth and mom."

So the two went to get Emily Elizabeth and Nala at the haunted house.

Emily Elizabeth said, I still don't believe that your fur can magically grow back within a week like it just did.

Nala said, "It's a special one-in-a-billion trait. I didn't want to tell you so you could have your fun."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Aw, thanks."

Nala said, "Also, I like my fur. Beside, it makes it easier for me and Simba to snuggle."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Whoa, stand back for a minute. I didn't ask for your love marriage."

Nala said, "Ha! Well, that's what you get..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well I'm too young to know that."

Soon, Kion and Kiara came.

Kion said, "Hi, Mom!"

Nala said, "Kion, Kiara, you're here. How's the apartment?"

Kiara said, "We finished it."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Wow, that's great."

Kion said, "Surprised?"

Nala said, "Yep."

Soon, the Inspector came in and said, "Nala, Emily Elizabeth, congratulation."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Thanks. What for?"

Inspector said, "You have passed the inspection of staying at the haunted house for a week. As for the reward, I will release your husband and you can have your home back."

Nala said, "WAHOO!"

Inspector said, "Come on. Let go release your husband."

So the four went to the station to release Simba.

Inspector said, "You'll be released now."

Simba said, "You mean it."

Inspector said, "Yep and you can have your home back."

Simba said, "Wow! Thank you so much!"

Inspector said, "You're welcome. Now you must promise me that you'll try harder of being a good king."

Simba said, "I promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly I stick a cupcake in my eyes."

Inspector said, "Great, well see ya."

So the Inspector left.

Nala said, "Well, guys, looks like we can go home."

Kiara said, "Yeah."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well, I'll see you later guys."

Simba said, "Bye Emily Elizabeth and thank."

Emily Elizabeth said. "You're welcome."

So everybody waved goodbye and went back home.

The End.


End file.
